Confessing
by erikforever
Summary: Multi-chapter Havshee fanfiction, set six months after the beach scene. Alex can't stop thinking about Sean, and an awkward encounter only serves to intensify the his feelings. Rated M for language and adult content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This will hopefully be another multi-chapter fanfiction. Its premise is that it is set about half a year after the beach scene, so it's only the four of them living in the mansion, and there's no established Havshee relationship (though mild references might be made to former Cherik). Enjoy!**

**-**I-

Alex watched Sean intently from across the table. It was breakfast and the red-head was scarfing down slice after slice of toast as if he hadn't eaten in days, even though every morning he ate exactly the same thing. Just like how every evening the red-head insisted on having seconds and then complained if there was no dessert. Alex wondered if anybody else noticed the patterns in Sean's behaviour. The past six months it seemed that he had done nothing but train and watch Sean. Or think about Sean at least.

He knew it would be best for him to ignore his feelings for the red-head, but he just couldn't bring himself to. Every time he tried he'd just get lonely, Hank could be funny when he tried but he really wasn't that interesting for every day conversation. Glancing over at the red-head who was chatting jovially to the professor about flying technique whilst spreading butter liberally onto a slice of toast Alex couldn't help but smile.

Alex wondered if Sean knew how cute he was. Every little gesture, the way bit his lip just slightly when he was confused by something Hank said, the way he grinned at Alex every time their gazes even met, the way he ran his fingers through his hair and laughed aloud every time he landed beside Alex after flying, all of them just made Alex want him more.

Of course, he could never tell Sean this. Sean wasn't a ladies man by far, but he often joked about his many failed attempts to get a girlfriend. He would say that the hair was a definite babe magnet and Alex would chuckle, and wistfully think about how right Sean was.

"Hey Alex, stick some more bread in the toaster," came a voice from across the table, it was Sean. The red-head was flashing him a lop-sided grin, which was quite a feat considering he had his mouth filled with toast. Alex sighed.

"Haven't you eaten enough toast for one morning?" he joked, knowing the answer and pre-emptively turned around to place two more slices into the toaster. He pushed down and then turned around to hear Sean's answer.

"There's no such thing as enough toast, Alex. You should know that by now," the red-head replied. Alex watched as Sean then attempted to take a swig of orange juice from the carton, before being stopped by a scolding glare from Hank who grabbed the drink and poured Sean a glass. This seemed to be a morning routine that the two of them shared, Alex suspected that Sean only did it as an excuse to start bantering with the blue boy.

Alex contemplated whether Sean noticed that his routines were being observed so closely, but then again Sean seemed so carefree that he probably didn't even notice the little details of his mornings himself.

Alex forced his mind to turn to the more serious matters at hand.

It was a Saturday and there was no planned training scheduled, Charles has seemed a little distracted lately and no matter how hard he tried to disguise it with regular training sessions his mind was obviously somewhere else (which really was saying something for Professor X).

Today would be different though. Alex had finally worked up the determination to ask Sean out on a date. Well, not actually a date. He was going to ask Sean to hang out with him in the nearby town, which in his mind vaguely counted as a date even if one party was unaware that said date was going on.

He'd seen Sean head upstairs to his bedroom and hurried himself through the washing up so that he could get upstairs and ask Sean if he wanted to go out before he lost all confidence. Another thing that he'd noticed about Sean was that he seemed to use a lot of bowls and plates in the morning for somebody who only ate bread and butter. Alex would have to ask him about that.

Finishing up the dishes, Alex ascended the stairs. He saw Sean's door next to his (their rooms had a shared bathroom) but walked past it, deciding to change. He wasn't wearing something suitable to go for a date in - a sort-of date at least - so he might as well change before asking Sean rather than after.

Alex tugged on a pair of jeans and a sleeveless shirt, putting on a pair of trainers before exiting his room. He considered walking through the bathroom joining the two rooms like he usually did, but that somehow seemed inappropriate.

Walking a few steps so that he was face to face with Sean's bedroom door, Alex paused. Should he knock? Admittedly he usually didn't bother when he went to Sean's room, but this was a different door to the one he usually came through. Did that somehow make a difference? Alex shook his head. He was over-thinking this. He should just act casual, and acting casual meant not knocking, right? It wasn't like Sean was a girl or the professor, or even somebody he didn't get along so well with like Hank.

This was Sean, his unofficial best friend. Without allowing himself to hesitate any longer Alex pushed the door open a little too harshly. Then froze on the spot.

Sean was standing roughly in the centre of the room, and had turned to see Alex standing in the doorway, unmoving. That wasn't what had shocked Alex.

Sean was wet, water droplets clinging in beads to the straggly ends of his hair and trailing down the contours of his freckled body. And he really did have freckles everywhere. Only the bare minimum of flesh was covered by a towel that clung loosely to the red-head's hips and ended just above his mid-thigh. Sean was towelling his hair dry and turned to fully face Alex, grinning widely at the blonde and seemingly not caring that he was practically naked in front of the other boy.

"Hey Alex, have you seen my towel? I had to use one of the small ones," Sean said, moving over to Alex has he continued to dry off his ginger curls. Alex's breath caught in the back of his throat as he tried to ignore the way Sean's hips swayed slightly as he walked.

"Uh, no. Sorry," Alex replied hurriedly. Shit, Alex cursed to himself inwardly. If he didn't get away soon his attraction to Sean was going to become embarrassingly obvious to the red-head. Just as Sean opened his mouth to reply, Alex quickly interjected "Got to go, seeya!" before dashing to his own room.

Sean watched him go, a perplexed expression on his face. Shrugging it off, he closed the door and went to get a change of clothes.

Meanwhile Alex slammed the door to his own room shut, making sure to lock it before collapsing onto the bed.

Stupid! He had been so stupid to leave. Now Sean was sure to figure out how Alex felt, and of course he would be repulsed by it and stop being friends with him. Alex cursed loudly into the pillow, balling his hands into fists and giving the mattress beneath him a hard punch.

Growling in frustration, Alex let his mind wander back to the image of Sean from moments earlier. He felt heat pooling in his stomach and swore again.

It was so wrong to think about Sean this way. It wouldn't be the first time he'd jacked off to the mental image of the red-head partially or fully undressed, but it felt wrong to do the same over an image of Sean that was actually real and not a figment of his imagination.

Alex realised then that he'd been so caught up in panic and frustration that he'd barely even realised that this was the first time he'd actually seen Sean pretty much naked. Sure he'd seen the red-haired boy change his shirt but it wasn't the same.

And God Sean was gorgeous. To Alex, the red-head couldn't have been more perfect. He was exactly as Alex had imagined him under his clothes. The blonde sighed, right now he wanted nothing more go back into Sean's room and tear that towel off. He got the feeling that would end in him getting slapped though.

Alex got to his feet; he should probably take a shower.

-I-

Thirty minutes later Alex had showered and changed back into his clothes. Not knowing what to do, he had slumped back onto his bed. He was dreading lunch, because it meant he would have to see Sean. Much as he usually loved to see the red-head he wasn't entirely sure he could sit through an entire meal with him without the image from earlier popping into his mind.

Even worse, what if the professor saw what he was thinking about? He really couldn't deal with an awkward conversation about that. Alex had just begun to contemplate ways of distracting himself when he heard a knock on the door.

Frowning, Alex got up to unlock the door. He didn't usually get any visitors at this time of day. Opening it, he felt himself stiffen a little. It was Sean.

The red-haired boy smiled awkwardly, "Hey Alex," he said.

"Hey," Alex began, unsure whether he should apologise for what had happened earlier, "Something up?" was the reply he settled for.

"Not really, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out, in town or something," Sean answered, giving Alex a small grin. He almost looked shy, and Alex was a bit taken aback by the offer.

A thousand different thoughts and questions and what-ifs ran through Alex's mind, but he quickly supressed them.

"Yeah, sure," Alex replied, trying not to seem too eager.

Sean beamed at him. "Great, I'll just grab my jacket and we can head off!"

Alex stood by the door, still as Sean left. Had he just been asked on a date? He doubted it, but it would be a pleasant surprise if he had.

-I-

It was 4pm when Alex and Sean returned to the mansion, slightly exhausted from the long walk. Sean had barely stopped talking since they left and it made Alex wonder just how a teenager who spent his days flying, sleeping and eating could talk for so long about said activities. Not that he didn't enjoy hearing Sean talk.

They'd mainly gone to shops that interested Sean, record stores, food stores, a couple of cafes and a single sweet shop in which Sean had insisted on buying a pick'n'mix so that he could make Alex sample every flavour. Alex would have protested but was stopped by the tingle in his spine when the other teenager grabbed his hand and dragged him around to the brightly coloured store.

It had felt like a date, but Alex supposed that Sean was just one of those lively people who seemed to get close to everybody.

They had walked up to their rooms together before Sean parted with a wave and a "Seeya at dinner."

Once Alex was back in his bedroom he immediately began committing every detail of the afternoon to memory. He desperately hoped that he and Sean would go out again, just the two of them. Sean had explained that it got so boring around Hank and Charles, and exclaimed that without Alex around he'd have nobody to talk to. The blonde had rolled his eyes, knowing that Sean was quite content to just talk at the others, but appreciated the sentiment anyway.

That night, Alex's dreams wandered back to the memory of Sean standing in his room, so vulnerable covered only by a flimsy towel.

-I-

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I appreciate favourites, watches and especially reviews (even if you just want to complain about my awful proof-reading abilities). Hopefully the next chapter will be up within the week, and if you liked this Havshee story check my profile for others like it. Goodbye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello there, and thanks for reading up to chapter two. Hopefully that means that you enjoyed chapter one! I'll probably be posting these about once a week, and if I miss a week I'll try to get two updates done the next week. I warn you that Alex is a bit of an idiot in this chapter. Enjoy!**

-I-

Alex would be lying if he said that he wasn't thinking about Sean as he woke up that morning. Heck, he'd be lying if he said that he hadn't been dreaming about Sean all of last night. It seemed that since their outing (Alex knew he really shouldn't call it a date) thoughts of the red-head had been pervading his mind more often than he had previously thought possible.

Everything seemed to bring his mind back to thoughts of Sean. The rush of water from the adjacent bathroom where he knew Sean must be showering. The vague smell of toast that was present in the air around the dining room. The sight of the pre-emptively placed toast rack that sat in the centre of the table even though nobody but Sean ate enough toast for it to be necessary.

Taking a seat at the table, Alex returned the small nod that Charles offered him from across the table. From what Alex could tell the professor and Hank got up earlier than he and Sean did, though he didn't know if it was through habit, the fact that Hank didn't even seem to sleep most nights or simply because they always had a lot to talk about.

At the moment Hank was explaining something to Charles who was interjecting with an occasional "I see" or "Indeed". From what Alex could gather, they were talking about Cerebro (though he couldn't be sure, he wasn't stupid by any means but very few people understood what Hank was talking about once he really started going).

Starting to eat a slice of toast, Alex resigned himself to listening to Hank's long-winded explanation. If he paid very close attention he could understand some of it, though the blue boy would usually follow what he understood up with an elaboration that just made it all twice as mind-boggling.

After about five minutes and two slices of toast with jam, Alex heard bounding footsteps coming towards the dining room. There was only one person it could be but the blonde still smiled when he saw Sean at the door.

"Morning!" the ginger beamed as he moved to sit down next to Alex. He could swear that the smile Sean flashed him was a little wider than usual, but he supposed he must just be imagining it. As the red-head took a seat, Alex frowned a little. Sean definitely didn't usually sit so close to him, next to him sure, but any closer and the other teenager would be sat on his lap. The blonde groaned, he really didn't need those mental images right now.

Watching Sean out of the corner of his eye as he poured himself some cereal, Alex smiled again as the red-head immediately burst into conversation. It was almost as if he remembered everything that strayed into his mind overnight and then released all of the pent up information and ideas the next morning. Reaching over to grab another slice of toast, Sean's hand brushed against Alex's, immediately sending what felt like an electrical current up his arm and taking him straight back to his dream last night.

_He had Sean pinned against the wall, his arms in the air and his lips parted in a breathy moan as Alex ran his lips down the side of the red-head's freckled neck. Making sure he'd left a dark red mark behind, Alex pressed his lips once more against Sean's and grinding himself against the panting red-head, forcing another gasp and moan of pleasure out of his kiss-swollen lips._

Alex shook his head, forcing himself to supress the thoughts. That was easier said than done with Sean sitting right beside him, leg pressed against Alex's as he giggled and explained to the blonde a joke he'd thought of, leaning in to whisper the end part into Alex's ear because it was likely to offend Hank.

At this point Alex couldn't have explained why as he was using every last one of his brain cells to try to distract himself from the sensation of Sean's lips moving against his ear.

_Sean's lips were wrapped around the base of Alex's erection, his cheeks hollowed out as he sucked the blonde boy, looking up with an attempted grin on his face. He slid his tongue along Alex's length and it was all Alex could do not to cum in the red-head's teasing mouth right there. He wrapped his hand in the ginger's wavy hair and gasped out as Sean moaned around his swollen cock._

Once again, Alex forced the recollection from his dream into the back of his mind. He really hoped he wasn't 'projecting' or whatever it was the professor called it, because if he was he was royally screwed.

"Alex, is something wrong?" Sean asked, looking him in the eye. What he really meant was 'why are you drooling instead of laughing at my fantastic joke'. Alex cleared his throat.

"Yeah, fine. You know what? I'm not really that hungry. I'll just go take a shower," he said, hurriedly rushing from his seat and ignoring Sean's reply. Something about seeing him later for training.

Alex groaned, it had taken all of the resistance he could muster not to just pin Sean to the breakfast table and kiss him there and then.

He'd actually like to see how Hank and the professor would respond to that.

Stifling a chuckle, Alex rushed to his room.

-I-

That morning had been painful, in every aspect of the word.

Focusing himself on blasting some mannequins in the grounds, Alex had really spent most of the morning watching Sean swoop around in the sky.

It was thanks to his observations that Alex had noticed Sean's landing go, well, not quite as intended. The red-head had attempted a last-minute flip in mid-air and lost control, ending up hitting Alex (who had barely stopped his power in time) full force and rolling them both through the grass for a few feet until they slowed to an eventual stop with Alex on top of Sean.

Abruptly getting up off of the red-head, despite his body protesting rather adamantly that it wanted to stay in that position, Alex had assured Sean that he was fine as the red-head panicked and apologised so profusely that after the umpteenth 'I'm so sorry' the words were barely identifiable. Once Sean was absolutely certain that his mistake hadn't had any major repercussions he had burst out into laughter. Alex, blood pumping with adrenaline, had laughed too, unable to stop from sharing in the red-head's bizarre mirth.

Of course, once the laughter stopped Alex was rather abruptly reminded of the facts that not only were bruises starting to show, but also that he had only minutes ago been lying on top of Sean.

Alex had managed to get away saying that he was going to grab a drink, and had spent the rest of the afternoon in his room, silently berating himself for being unable to be around Sean without thinking something totally inappropriate.

After a couple of hours, boredom had started to kick in and Alex decided that the best option would be to go downstairs and watch some TV. The news would be on soon and there was no point in doing any more training as it would be dark soon. Changing out of his sweats, Alex made his way down to the living room where the TV was situated.

As he neared the slightly ajar doorway, he could hear that the TV was already on. It must be either Sean or Charles, as he had passed Hank's lab on the way down and had heard Beast muttering to himself about something. Alex had hoped it was a way of figuring something out and not a sign that his friend was descending into insanity. In a house of mutants they really didn't need a mad scientist.

Entering the room, Alex found himself for the second time that week being stunned momentarily by what lay before him.

Sean was lying on his back, occupying the full length of the two-seater couch with his legs bent and spread slightly so that they were supported by the arm rest. He was wearing shorts, which really did look like boxer shorts, and a vest that had rolled back slightly to expose a small expanse of the red-head's stomach.

Alex tried to compose himself, but couldn't. Did Sean even realise what he was doing to him? Of course not, they lived in a house occupied entirely by guys, Sean was just wearing whatever was comfortable. He turned and left the room, ignoring Sean's voice as he re-ascended the staircase to his bedroom, collapsing onto his bed.

Alex couldn't bring himself to turn up for dinner that night, knowing Sean would be there and knowing there was no way that he could stop from thinking about the other boy in such a way.

At five past seven he heard a hesitant knock on his door. It would be Sean asking him why he wasn't coming down to dinner. He ignored it, the door was locked and he couldn't face Sean like this. Sean would hate him if he knew what went through Alex's mind, it was a betrayal of his friend's trust.

"Alex? Are you in there?" he heard Sean's voice ask through the door. There was another knock. Alex stayed still. "Are you feeling okay?" came the voice again; it pained Alex to hear the tinge of worry in Sean's voice. He continued to ignore it and eventually he heard Sean leave.

Alex pressed his face into his pillow, his curses muffled by the soft fabric. Later that evening the professor came up to his room, Alex opened the door this time. He explained that he hadn't been feeling well since hitting his head when he and Sean fell earlier, Alex couldn't tell whether or not the professor was reading his mind to find out the truth but either way he left, a slight frown on his face. As Alex was closing the door he spotted Sean standing just down the corridor, a hurt look in his blue eyes. Alex looked away and locked the door as it closed.

Later on he heard the sound of the shower but forced himself to ignore it.

-I-

Two weeks passed and Alex succeeded in avoiding Sean. He trained in the underground bunker instead of outside, he skipped meals or turned up late and took the furthest seat possible from Sean, he kept his door locked and if he accidentally walked into a room with Sean in it he quickly left. He couldn't have uttered more than a couple of brief sentences to the red-head for the whole fortnight.

Unfortunately, it was doing little to help. Every night he still dreamt about the red-head. Every time he saw Sean he felt a little happier, especially now that he was barely seeing the red-head at all.

It was one thirty and Alex knew that by now everybody would have eaten lunch. He pulled on a shirt, unlocked his door and opened it to head down to the kitchen. What came next surprised him to say the least. Sean was leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the corridor, staring pointedly at the door.

As soon as Sean spotted Alex at the door he practically charged at him, forcing himself into Alex bedroom despite Alex's attempt to close him out. He looked Alex in the eye and pointed an accusing finger forward so that it was pressed against Alex's chest.

"You," he began angrily, "You have been avoiding me for two weeks! I thought we were friends and then you just ignore me!" he cried. It was only then that Alex realised how upset Sean looked. His face was flushed with frustration, his mouth set in a straight line and his eyebrows turning up towards the centre of his forehead. Alex could swear the red-head looked teary eyed.

"I-" Alex began, but was cut off.

"And don't try to give me some bullshit explanation. I know it's not because you don't feel well. I've seen you talking to Hank, you talk to the professor all the time so why are you suddenly avoiding me?" he demanded, looking Alex in the eye and daring him to make up an excuse.

Alex began to stutter out a response, wanting desperately to assure Sean that he was his friend. Sean was looking away from Alex now, visibly hurt.

"Do you not like me or something?"

The question was so unexpected, and the concept behind it so blatantly wrong that Alex was almost shocked. Sean looked up at him, pain shimmering in his eyes with unshed tears of frustration and at that moment Alex didn't think. He just acted on instinct.

Surging forward Alex pressed Sean against the wall, crushing their lips together in a rough and sloppy kiss that conveyed all of the raw emotion he had been keeping bottled up for months. Had Alex's eyes been open he would have seen the shocked expression on Sean's face turn to one of want.

As quickly as it had started the kiss was over. Alex, realising what he was doing, had pulled away. He stared at Sean, who was panting slightly and supporting himself against the wall, with an expression of abject horror as what he had just done and the implications of it hit him.

Sean just continued to stare dumbfounded at Alex as the other boy's face turned pale. The red-head would later admit that at that moment he didn't know what was going through his own mind as he lunged forward. In one swift movement he flung his arms over Alex's shoulders to hang loosely around his neck and pressed their lips together. Just as rushed and needy as the last kiss, but gentler at the same time.

Still a little stunned at the sudden turn of events, Alex let Sean kiss him and press their tongues together, moaning a little before pulling away for air.

"How long have you been waiting to do that?" Sean asked, taking in a gulp of air and blushing fiercely.

"About seven months, you?"

"About seven seconds, but I don't know why I never thought if it sooner," Sean chuckled breathlessly, running a hand through his hair. He allowed Alex to lean in and kiss him again.

Glancing at the clock, Sean pulled back and cursed loudly.

"Shit, I said I'd go see Hank at ten to two," he explained, smiling apologetically.

"It's fine," Alex replied, pretty sure he would have fainted with happiness if they had kissed for too much longer anyway. They shared one last chaste kiss before Sean rushed off. Alex merely flopped down onto his bed, a lopsided grin making its way onto his face and all thoughts of lunch forgotten.

He had kissed Sean Cassidy.

He had kissed Sean Cassidy four times and he was pretty sure that later he'd get to do it a fifth time.

He grinned to himself again.

-I-

**A/N: And this is what I did instead of studying. Updates won't always be this frequent but I had this scene in my head all day and just had to write it out. That last scene was far too fun to write than it should have been. I always appreciate reviews, watches and favourites, and if you liked this you might like my other Havshee fanfiction. **


End file.
